Destruction and Lost Lives
by xXDemonic Silver-Kistune20x
Summary: The Great Fourth Ninja War has come and gone. Many have died and a few has survived. The survivors are now thinking of hunting down those who have killed their loved ones. They're not alone, two new allies with the same goal in mind join them as well.


**I had this idea stuck in my head for awhile, so I decided to go ahead and write this one shot piece. I hope you guys like it. At first I wrote this on deviantART, but I saw no one was reading it. I thought 'why not upload it on fanfiction and see what happens?' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Crimson red, dark red, and blood red. That's all you can see from this gruesome sight. The dark liquid splashed onto the ground that the dead bodies laid upon on crumbled buildings. Smoke billowing into the skies, telling us how much destruction has been caused here. The blood of civilians and shinobi alike was too much for a person to bear and take in if one were to come across this scene. All around were those who fought bravely till their deaths but in the end, they've all been slaughtered like lambs…all except for six people. They were barely standing but held their ground and looked over their fellow comrades who have given their living fighting to protect this village. This village was none other than Konohagakure no Sato and the survivors of this war were Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, and Gaara of the Desert. Earlier, Leaf got the wind of hearing Sunagakure under attack. Like many other villages (Amegakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kusagakure, Otogakure, Takigakure, Kirigakure, and Yukigakure), it fell and burned to the ground. Survivors like Gaara and others from their home villages banded together in a temporary alliance to take down the threat. However, smaller villages (non shinobi ones) that inhabited civilians were the very first to fall. As we know, the Great Fourth Ninja War did this and it was led by none other than Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hozuki, Madara Uchiha, Zestu, and Kabuto Yakushi. But when the war came close to the end, Sasuke turned around and killed Madara, Zetsu, Kabuto, and leaving his teammate, Suigetsu, critically injured and half-dead. Yep, shark boy was definitely pissed and betrayed. Right now Sakura was finished healing Suigetsu while Hinata was attending the wounds of the rest who were sitting next to their friend's dead body. Naruto's body to be exact.

"Can you move at all right now?" The pinkette asked.

Suigetsu sat up with a grunt and nodded.

"A little. Damn that brat Sasuke. I can't believe he did this to me, but I had a feeling he was going to backstab us sooner or later." He gritted his teeth in anger. "Not to mention he broke my zanbato and left Juugo to die months ago." He mumbled that last sentence under his breath.

Sakura looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face but her fists unconsciously clenched tight at the mention of her former teammate/crush.

'_This is all his all his fault, the reason why a lot of our loved ones and friends are dead. I-I never thought he would go this far. Is this the boy who I have always loved and admired, the boy who was revenge obsessed?_'

'**He won't ever be the same again Sakura. It was bound to happen after he found out the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre when he killed Itachi and heard it from another person. I don't think Akatsuki influenced his hatred more when Madara tried to manipulate him because it only backfired on them. He only used his followers and the organization to further satisfy his petty needs and his revenge. The darkness has already swallowed him whole and I know nothing would have changed him back to his old self even if Naruto did bring him back home. But now…Gaara is in danger seeing that he is the only kage left. Sasuke will stop at nothing to kill him and the rest of us.**'

'_I know Inner and he needs to be stopped at all cost. You're right, he isn't the same boy we all knew and never will be. I won't forgive him for what he done to Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Ino, Yamato-taichou, Shizune, Tsunade-sishou, and everyone else…_'

'**I solely agree with you…**'

Sakura looked up ahead to see the great Kyuubi no jubi laying on his side, half conscious and slowly healing his injuries. Naruto had summoned him earlier out of his body to help fight in this war. Those months of training with Killer Bee had helped and he was able to learn how to control the nine tailed fox fully. Thankfully during those months, the host and demon were able to get along…somewhat…if you count the many arguments and disagreements they had. When Naruto was slowly dying from the direct blow he took from Sasuke's Kirin attack trying to save Sakura, he asked Kyuubi to go to his friends, stay, fight, and protect them as his dying wish. For the first time in his thousand years of life, Kyuubi felt sadness and remorse. Though with deep determination, he accepted the blond's wish. The pinkette looked back at Suigetsu who was looking at the dark skies above.

"Hey…Suigetsu." She called, getting the shark boy's attention.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How would you like the chance to get back at Sasuke?"

The missing mist nin's purple eyes widened and he smirked. "That sounds nice…but what's the catch?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Sakura sighed, knowing that he doesn't trust her and caught on to her real quick. Impressive.

"All you have to do is join my friends and I."

"How would I know you won't turn your back on me like Sasuke did and then kill me afterwards?" He glared at her.

Sakura flinched in disgust at that but answered anyway. "We're not. We all have a common goal now and we wouldn't stoop so low to Sasuke's level. Besides, we need all the help we can get and…you and I are…more alike than you know. I also want to help a fellow…comrade…out. Even you didn't deserve that treatment from the teme." She said bitterly on those last words and put out her hand with a smile. "So, what do you say?"

Suigetsu looked at her shocked but thought over it for a while before sighing.

"Alright. I'll do it." He took her hand and shook it.

Sakura nodded and let go of his hand. She then walked over to the giant fox.

"Hey…"

Kyuubi turned his head but did not say anything.

"So you **are** awake still…"

"**Somewhat**." He replied. His voice was hoarse and quiet, unlike his usual booming and loud one. Surprise, surprise.

"I need you to become smaller for me. Can you do that?"

The nine tailed fox gave her a look and bluntly said "**I am a god being Sakura. What do you think**?"

"..." was Sakura's response.

Kyuubi sighed and said "**I think I have enough chakra to do ****that**." He closed his eyes in concentration before being enveloped by his own red chakra and shrunk to a suitable size. He was now the same size as Akamaru now if only a few inches taller him that is. He looked at her and she simply said follow her. They both went over to the rest of the gang who were talking to Suigetsu. When they got there, Sakura was surprised to find…

"Hey! Where's Naruto's body at?" She asked, alarmed.

"It disappeared." Gaara replied.

"That's strange. How did that-"

"We don't know ourselves." They all replied before looking at Kyuubi for a second and nodded at him in a greeting. They may slightly fear him but they were grateful for the fox helping and protecting them during the war. The two sat down and stayed silent. Sakura was broken out of her musing from Sai's voice.

"You okay, Sakura?"

The pinkette was surprised that he didn't call her by her horrid nickname 'Ugly' or 'Hag', but nonetheless she smiled in reassurance.

"I'm fine. Though we can't stay here any longer you guys. We'll have to relocate and recuperate somewhere else that is safe and still intact."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Now as for issue with Sasuke…from this day forward, we'll hunt him down and have justice on that traitorous bastard. He's gone too far this time in his crimes and everyone else and innocent ones have suffered/died because of him. We're not going to let him live to cause any more damage in this world, he will be stopped for good this time. Everyone with me, say I!"

"I!"

"Woof!"

Everyone else had said that in unison with vigor, agreeing with the pink friend whole heartily.

"I see that Leaf is no longer standing just like the rest of the non shinobi and hidden villages."

Surprised, all of them turned around, coming face to face with the blue haired akatsuki woman. She was injured with all kinds of wounds. Her kage wear was littered with tears on the sleeves and a giant oneon the side. She had gotten rid of her akatsuki cloak after she quit the organization back when Naruto had saved the leaf village from Pein and when Nagato died.

"You're…Konan…" Sakura said, recognizing her familiar face in the akatsuki files Jiraiya had left for them and in the updated Bingo Book.

"Hai, I am." She replied, scanning the area with an unreadable look on her face.

"I thought you died back there in Ame, Konan." Suigetsu butted in, shocked at her sudden appearance.

"As you can see Suigetsu, I'm alive and unfortunately, chakra depleted as well." She looked at him and then at everyone else. "I am sorry for your guys' lost. It must be hard to be the only survivors besides me, left." She said, anticipating what their reactions would be.

"Yes, it is…but we'll be okay." Sakura clenched her fists again with determination burning in her green eyes. "And we'll make Sasuke pay for this." She finished.

Konan raised an elegant brow in surprise, but then her face went blank.

"I see…" was her toneless reply.

"Did you-"

"No. We never anticipated **this**. Pein and I only thought he was going to kill just the elders of this village, but I now see and found out that's not the case." Konan answered Sai's question before the boy could even finish.

"He was after the five kages too. We don't know why, but he already succeeded killing four of them and Naruto. The rest of us got caught in the crossfire of the war as well." Kiba spoke up.

"Now that everyone else is dead and Gaara here is still alive, we believe that Sasuke will come after us again. I fear that it will only cause more destruction and start up another war…which is something we don't need right now." Hinata finished for her teammate.

Konan was silent for a few more moments, taking all this information in while the survivor group continued to talk among each other quietly. With her mind made up, she turned towards them.

"Would it be alright if I lend you guys a hand? I too wish to do something about this and Sasuke Uchiha." She asked.

"Oh that's right. Naruto told us that Rain has Leaf and Sand's support now and with akatsuki gone, you've stopped going after the jinchuuriki." Sakura said in realization, but smiled and put her hand out. "Sure. We just might need all the help/allies we can get." She accepted the woman's proposal.

Konan returned a small smile of her own, taking the pinkette's hand in a closed deal. Though she looked by Sakura's side and saw Kyuubi and looked at him in open shock, finally noticing the fox's presence. The nine tailed fox demon sighed and explained his situation to the blue haired woman. When he was done, Konan nodded, her confusion and shock dying away.

"I'll let you guys stay in what's left of Rain for now. It's the least I can do for everything your friend Naruto did for Pein and I." Konan said, turning around and walking away to what's left of the Leaf gate's exit.

"Well, we have everything we need and have properly buried all the dead earlier." Gaara said.

"Then that means we're done here?" Hinata asked.

"Hai." Sakura answered and got up, running to catch up to Konan with the rest of the gang and Kyuubi behind her.

Ba-Bump…

Unnoticed to everyone, but Kyuubi, Sakura slightly staggered in her step. This did not stop her because she kept on running. Though she cupped her eyes when she started feel pain in them. All of a sudden she felt power and chakra slowly growing inside them and her body.

'_What is this? I feel so-_'

'**different…**'

Ba-Bump…Ba-Bump…

When Sakura removed her hands from her face and her eyes started to glow red-violet and transform into a star shaped ring around the now slitted pupil for five seconds before going back to normal color and form.

* * *

**AN: The End. **

**Until next time, but for now I would like for you guys to...**

**READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
